


just friends

by Youreritingsux



Category: Eboys420, Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Using sex as a coping mechanism, alex and will are a little broken but they'll figure it out, probably lots of smut, their confused because when aren't they?, will cares about his boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈˢ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖⁱᵐ ᵃⁿᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵇᵉᵈ, ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈˢˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁱˢˢ ᵐᵉ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉˢ ᵃ ˡⁱᵐⁱᵗ ʸᵒ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍᵇᵘᵗ ᵐʸ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈˢ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ✁・・・alex can admit he had some unhealthy coping mechanisms, but crawling into bed with will everytime he feels down has to be his worst. however will's not stopping him, and he's never going to stop himself, so whats a boy to do?
Relationships: Alex Elmslie & Will Lenney, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. 𝐎𝐧𝐞

alex turned in his bed several times, the melatonin he took not making him near drowsy enough to actually sleep. he hated nights like this, nights where even the stupid natural vitamin couldn't help him get to bed. he sat awake staring at his ceiling for what felt like forever until turning and looking at the old alarm clock on his bed. he didn't know why he still had it, it followed him from house to house as he moved around and he never thought to throw it out since it still worked.

**1:30 a.m.**

he sighed at the green numbers on the screen of his alarm clock and sat up grabbing his phone off its charger and getting up. he slipped on the first hoodie he could blindly feel for on his floor and some sweat pants before quietly slipping out of his room. alex shoved his phone and lanyard into the hoodie of his pocket and put on his shoes.

"al?" george questioned, standing in the hall, his arms crossed over his bare chest, a sleepy look on his face matching the very messy hair on top of his head.

"oh... hey, sorry did i wake you?" he kept his voice low, at a whisper, almost hoping not to wake the male anymore then he already had so he could go back to sleep.

"where are you off to at this time?" he ignored the question.

"can't sleep, just going to go for a walk"

george studied him for a moment as if worried - _no doubt some weird mama bear instincts the male sometimes had flaring off_ \- alex offered a smile in hopes to ease whatever thoughts bounced through the others mind "be careful then" he finally said.

alex nodded "don't worry about me, get back to sleep" the other nodded and shuffled back into his room. the younger let out a small sigh and left the house. he wasn't _really_ lying, george didn't need to know what alex did in his free time, on nights like this - _on nights way worse then this_. he had never been great at keeping things to himself, he always let it slip in on way or another, but this secret he manage to keep locked down tightly - beside the two people the managed to find out in there own ways. the cool london air only aided in waking him up more, but he already expected to be up most the night anyway. the walk was short, though it always felt that way, his brain always turned off and wandered until he was in front of the door that was burned into his memory, ever little scratch and groove of the wood. _will's door_.

alex reached into his hoodie, grabbing hold of the smooth fabric that held his keys, the jingling of them smacking together as they left his pocket sounded like the loudest thing in world against the silent hallway. every other normal person asleep at this time - _hell will was probably asleep_. he shook his head a bit and grabbed the keys to stop them from making any more noise and let himself into will's flat, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could as not to wake gee.

 _gee_. the only other person who kinda knew what was going on - only because will hadn't been able to find a normal reason for alex to be sneaking over every other night, or his often visits during the day now as well. she was disapproving, maybe because she knew more then she really should about why the two men met up. alex was transparent anyway an open book about stuff he didn't care to keep a secret, but he still felt vulnerable under the women's gaze whenever she happened to catch him coming in. this time though she wasn't awake, and he snuck through the dark flat into wills room. the only light being a small night light plugged in at the far end of his room near the door, giving him a chance to see at least see a little bit.

alex closed will's door, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the new lighting, will laid still in the bed, obviously asleep, the only noise being the calming one of his rhythmic breathing. for a moment the younger thought about turning back, wondering around the block until he got sleepy, but he knew that wouldn't work, he would end up awake all night if he tried that - _nothing else ever worked, this did though, as stupid and probably unhealthy as it was, it helped_. he slipped his shoes off and slowly crawled onto the bed with will, his body working on autopilot as he did so, he moved under the covers and laid on top of the shirtless older male, burring his face into the older's neck.

for a moment he just laid their, listening the the steady breathing of the other, his own breathing rhythm effortlessly matching it. he felt like he could stay like this forever, just being near will like this was calming enough for the boy, however that restless feeling prevailed in his system, he shifted a little nuzzling his nose into the crook of will's neck, pressing a small kiss to the other neck. will shifted under him for a moment, he wasn't the heaviest sleeper around, alex knew how to wake him up easily - of course shaking him awake would be slightly easier, but he found the other was a bit less grumpy when he did it slowly, and of course he had permission from will to wake him like this. alex opened his mouth gently licking at the place he kissed, getting a small sniff and groan from the other before he started gently sucking on the spot. a small whimper left the male under him and he shifted a bit more.

" _mmm_ " will's hand traced up his back, signaling to alex he was at least partly awake "when did you get here?"

alex pulled away from the spot and lifted his head up to look down at the other, his sleepy eyes meeting alex's much more awake ones. will reached up when he body was awake enough to fully realize what was happening and cupped the others cheeks softly, tracing his jawline with his thumb, causing the younger to lean into the gentle touch, closing his eyes for a moment as he reveled in wills touch.

" _can't sleep_ " alex finally spoke, opening his eyes again to look down at will.

will nodded, that's all he really needed to hear from the boy they both knew talking just complicated things. he pulled alex down, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, defiantly not what alex wanted at the moment, however will was in control and trying to flip it when he didn't want to wouldn't make him get his way - _as much as he wished prodding and acting like a brat with will did, the older would just get more stubborn_. will flipped them over so he was on top, running rubbing small circles into his waist as he held onto it. will pulled away pressing tender kissed down his jawline and to his neck, alex tilted his head a bit.

"will..." he huffed "rougher, i need -"

will pulled away from his neck and looked down at him "have i ever disappointed you before?"

"no but -"

"i always give you what you need don't i?" he raised and eyebrow.

"...yes" alex reluctantly admitted.

will smirked a bit and pressed another kiss to alex's lips, soft, tender, almost loving if alex was willing to fool himself into believing that, he pulled away looking deep into alex's eyes "right, then the only thing i want to hear is my name, and whatever other pretty little garble comes out of your mouth whenever i fuck you"

alex whined softly and shifting under him a nodded. it was stupid, clinging to each other physically for a sense of mental support, ignoring all emotions in favor of fucking one another. it started last year when alex got broken up with, he was hanging out with will complaining next thing he knew will was pushing him into the mattress, fucking him until the only name in his head was his, that night was rough, and left harsh marks on his body, exactly what he needed. the older always seemed to know what he physically needed, so alex saw no point in trying to order him around - _though a boy could hope_.

will was working a mark onto alex's neck, no doubt one that would be noticed by his viewers on one platform or another because he could never remember to cover them up, took to much effort to do so anyway, he certainly wasn't wearing a scarf, that would almost be more suspicious then just allowing the viewers so speculate about who made the mark. will gently nibbled at his neck, and alex let out a small sigh.

"why soft tonight?" he asked though, he started not to mind, maybe for a second he could pretend like it wasn't just them using one another, the he was actually just sleeping with someone who wanted to be with him romantically.

"seemed like you needed it soft" will said slipping off alex's sweat, exposing his body to the chilly room "and i'm tired so slow sex will be easier to manage" he let out a airy laugh.

alex matched it and shook his head a bit, sighing and tilting his head back as will pressed kissed down his chest, stopping a moment lick at his nipples, causing a small whine to escape his throat. neither of them to worried about gee now, she had started sleeping with noise canceling headphones on to stop from waking up to them a long time ago. will kissed down the boys stomach and alex opened his eyes, running his hand through his soft hair making the other look up and give a grin. he did feel a bit bad for waking him up as their tired eyes met each others, it helped knowing will seemed to need this as much as he did.

will sat up hooked his fingers underneath alex's waist pant, pulling his sweat pants and boxers down with the younger attempting to help by lifting his hips. he tossed them off the bed to the side and ran a hand over his thighs.

"yer' pretty you know that?" will asked.

"you don't have to sweet talk me, i'm already in you're bed"

" _shut it..._ " the northerner shook his head "i mean it, prettier then most lass' i've seen"

"even bell delphine?" alex joked.

"wouldn't go that far" will smirked before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to alex's lips " _maybe_ if wore the maid outfit here"

"not letting you ruin that" he said, he honestly liked it a little to much to let will ruin it by fucking him in it.

will huffed " _no fun_ "

before alex could retort back will hand was on his cock and a moan interrupted any words he might have had for the man on top of him, his thoughts lost in the pleasure of finally being touched after will slowly teasing. will stroked him slowly.

"to bad i'm too tired to play with you a bit more, i'd edge you for waking me up so late"

"m'- _ah_ \- m' sorry" he managed in between his small pants of pleasure.

"don't be" will said softly leaning down and nibbling on the boy's ear lobe "this is better anyway"

will took his hand off alex and leaned over the bedside table, opening his drawer and blindly searching around before grabbing the bottle he was searching for. alex stayed where was, regaining his thoughts back as he watch will move around he scooted back a bit, he stay in the potion he had been in waiting for will to tell him differently or move him himself.

"shouldn't need much, i fingered m'self in the shower tonight" he felt his cheeks heat up.

will chuckled a bit and circled a now slick, lubed finger around the younger entrance " _oh? planning to come over all along then?_ "

alex bit his lip trying to nudge back into the finger "sort of one - _mmm_ " he was cut off by will pushing his finger into him finally "um - one... one of those nights y'know?" he let his eyes flutter shut as will slowly fingered him.

"always is for one of us eh?"

alex opened his eyes and looked up at the male, he leaned up only to grabbed will and pull him into a kiss, moving himself back on the mans finger as he let out soft noises into wills mouth. he pulled away moaning a bit louder as he added another finger, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed looking up at will like he was the only thing he needed, at the moment he really felt like he was the only thing he needed.

"will, please, its gonna get light out if you don't hurry" he begged, laying his arm over his eyes for a moment as he took in the feeling and pleasure of will's long fingers inside of him.

the northerner chuckled "i supposed we do have eboys tomorrow don't we?" he said slowly pulling his fingers out.

alex groaned "don't mention them now"

will scuffed a bit and slid his boxers off "why cause i'm the only eboy you need?" he teased.

" _if you were anyone else i'd kick you off this bed_ "

will laughed and pressed his tip to the boys hole "but you won't" he said seriously.

how often will was able to switch between casual to seductive and make it work was stupid, alex didn't know if anyone else would of been able to pull it off. however badly he wanted to come up with some snarky remark he couldn't now, all he wanted was will in him, however the male thought he needed.

"no - no... please..." he begged, a moan leaving him as will slowly started pushing in.

at this point they had done this so often they will knew how slow to take it when starting out, unless alex objected, tonight he just let will do his thing, arching his back, letting out soft pants as his body gave into the pleasure and low ache he felt. will went slow and soft, just like he said alex ' _needed_ ' and like always he was right, alex did need this, the younger ended up pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around will back clinging to the taller as he fucked him, the only thing escaping his mouth were moan and whines. will only held him as he fucked him eventually laying the male back down and intertwining there hands together, as he held them on the sides of alex's head, there eyes locking as will thrust into him just the way he needed, there lips meeting every few thrusts was the only thing giving them a break from staring into each others eyes.

anyone walking in on them might assume this was something more then just a quick fuck so alex could get some sleep - _they would be wrong_ , alex could never tell if he actually cared about that or not, times like these though. where will was being tender and soft toward him, almost loving, he almost wished it was something more. he arched his back a bit and let out a soft moan against will's lips, his hair clinging to his forehead.

"i'm close..." alex said breathlessly, swallowing harshly, tightening his grip on wills hands, will copied his action.

"me too, just hold out a little longer, we'll come together" will panted.

alex nodded, focusing on will to keep his mind out of the fog for a little while longer, focusing on the way his blue eyes were glued intensely to his, like he owned him, the way his hair stuck to his forehead and stuck out in random places from when he just woke up, the absolute beautiful grunts and moans the that escaped his mouth as thrusted himself deep into alex. will sped his thrust up a bit gripping the boys hands in his own.

" _fuck..._ _now alex!_ " he moaned burring himself deep into the boy and coming undone.

alex finally let himself go, allowing the fog of his orgasm to take over his mind, a loud moan tumbling from his mouth as he whimpered out wills name. he felt himself being cleaned up as the fog cleared form his head and he looked up over at will, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

" _i should go home_ " he mumbled though his limbs were quite back to normal yet to move.

"oh no you don't" will said slipping into bed and wrapping his arms around smaller male, pressing their still naked bodies into one another, holding him tightly into his chest.

alex managed to move just enough to turn into the older and cuddle into him, he couldn't be bothered worrying about what george would think when he wasn't home in the morning, though he would probably wake up to million different texts and calls from the boy worrying about where he went, the was for morning alex to worry about, right now all he could think about was how naturally his body matched will's breathing patterns, and how calming the other males heart beat was.

" _mmm... thank you will_ " he mumbled, though he knew he didn't need to thank him - _maybe it was even weird to do so_ \- but he still felt the small need to.

"don't thank me" will chuckled "just go to sleep you dwarf" the last thing he felt before he slip into a peaceful rest was the other lips on his head and will whispering ' _night al_ '


	2. Chapter 2

alex woke up, two arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his body - _still naked from last night_ \- pressed into will’s partly naked body, _when did he put pants on?_ the younger sighed, wiggling just enough to turn and face will, he was going to wake him up but the calm sleeping face he was greeted with gave him pause. he watched the side of his body rise and fall with his slow breaths, he couldn’t bring himself to wake will up when he looked so peaceful. alex closed his eye again opening them up when he heard his phone go off, he sighed and attempted to wiggle out of will’s arms, only to have them tighten around him pulling him closer.

“ _stop movin’_ ” will grumbled.

alex huffed a bit “will let me go, m’ phones goin’ off”

there was a moment of pause before will seemed to reluctantly let him go. alex got out of bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor, grabbing his phone out of them just as the ringing stopped, he didn’t have guess who it was he already knew. he clicked his phone screen on.

**22 missed called from Memeuslut**

**10 voice mails**

**26 text messages from Memeuslut**

alex grabbed his boxers tugging them on before sitting back down. he clicked on his roommates contacts and pressed the phone to his ear, rubbing the bridge of his nose. from behind him he felt will shift, he hoped his moving around hadn’t woken him further, after keeping him up last night.

“alex! where the hell are you, why haven’t you been answering my calls?” george said in a panicked voice.

“sorry mate, i was a sleep” alex said.

two arms wrapped around him from behind, and he tried to nudge will away with his elbow but the elder simply dodged his blows and pulled his body closer to him

“sleeping? sleeping where?” george asked, seemingly a bit calmer now that he knew alex hadn’t been killed or snatched up by someone.

“lewis was still awake so i crashed on his couch after hanging out a bit” alex lied, hearing a small click of fained disapproval from will as he did so.

will pressed a few kisses to alex’s back, alex once again nudged him away slightly trying to focus on the conversation. he put him on speaker phone only so he could quickly text lewis while talking to george, ignoring the small loving kisses from will.

“mind shooting me a text next time you decided to do that so i don’t think you’re dead?” he asked.

“sorry for worrying you george”

**Alex** _  
****hey, i stayed over with will again, told george i stayed at your place,  
****figured i should tell you in case mama bird decides to fact check that_

“its fine... i over reacted, i just don’t like you walking around the streets of london at night, its dangerous” george said.

“i’ll get myself some travel hair spray to carry around” alex said “in fact i’ll grab some on the way back”

“coming back soon then?”

**Lewis** _  
****i’m not even surprised at this point.  
****fine, i’ll cover for you in case mama bird checks  
****in with me, though i’m not happy with you al, you  
****and will both know this isn’t healthy._

**Alex** _  
****yeah yeah, thanks, love you <3_

“yeah” he took him off speaker phone, will still peppering kissed along his should blades and back, alex gave up on pushing him off “need anything from the store?”

“some more oat milk, we’re out, oh and pick up some bowls while we’re at it, some of ours broke during the move”

alex gave a long sigh “’course they did...” he grumbled “see you when i get home”

“yeah... see you”

the two hung up and alex craned his neck to look at will, forcing the male to stop kissing him, will gave him a small tired smile.

“i need to get dressed” alex said, deciding not to point out his neediness this morning.

“yeah i heard” will sighed letting alex go and stretching.

alex took the opportunity to quickly get off the bed and start getting dressed. when he looked up will was watching him, looking a bit more awake then a few moment ago, the blankets they were just sharing draped lazily over his legs - _breath taking_ \- the messy hair and bare chest left alex a bit flustered. they had slept together countless times by now, and he could never quite get use to the way he will look on rare occasions they actually stayed over with one another. he truly was beautiful - maybe alex should see himself lucky that someone like will even wanted to sleep with him.

“when did you blab to lewis about us then?” will asked finally moving to get out of bed as alex put his sweater on.

“about a month ago, when i kept staying over at your place, i couldn’t contently tell george i was over here he would suspect something”

alex hadn’t really meant to tell the other male but one night while hanging around with lewis and drinking, he ended up spilling his little secret, the one he couldn’t talk about with anyone, lewis wasn’t really _‘accepting’_ but he did seemed to be willing to cover for the two of them more often. alex knew realistically that probably wouldn’t happen for ever, that lewis would get sick of him and will’s unhealthy relationship and not cover for him anymore in hopes they would stop... but he would enjoy it while he could.

“and he would suspect something between you a lewis?” he couldn’t put his finger on what tone will was taking with him now, it was different then before.

alex put his shoes on shrugging a bit as he looked at will getting some pants and shirt on now as well “ _probably_ , but lewis doesn’t care about that” it was true lewis didn’t care about that stuff, and george didn’t bother asking when it came the lewis, but something told him if george knew he was spending _nearly_ every night with will there would be questions, and if he figured out why then he would go all mama bird on him again and try to put a stop to it... _it was better this way._

will sighed and looked at alex as he stood up, he walked over to him and pressed a long kiss to his lips. intimacy outside the bedroom was rare, it hurt to much for alex to allow stuff like that, to allow himself to believe this was anything more then two friends using one another, he brain would trick itself into wanting more, wanting that loving relationship with a man who wouldn’t be willing to do that. he pulled away leaving will to chase after his lips.

“stop” he said and will did pulling away giving the boy space, he wasn’t going to lecture will about it, he had gotten use to just gently pushing or pulling away from will until he got the hint, it was better then shaming the boy for something he couldn’t help.

“sorry, its just -”

“i know” alex said, they had been over it a million times, will liked the intamcy, alex couldn’t handle it but sometimes allowed exceptions... _for will_ “i should get going” he said.

will nodded and walked with alex to the front door, they had awkward hug goodbye as he felt gee’s eyes on him. he walked out. alex stopped by the store like he said he would grabbing some cheap bowls they could use until they ordered more, and some oat milk, nearly forgetting the travel sized bottle of hair spray he had originally told george he would get for a bit of protection on his late night walks.

alex walked back home, nearly going to the wrong way to their old apartment when he did so. he walked into the apartment only to be engulfed by a hug before he could even close the door. the shorter male hugged him tightly.

“right, if you ever scare me like that again, i’m clattering you” george said.

alex felt horrible for making him worry like that, he usually came home or did text if he was staying over somewhere, he was just to tried after his time with will last night to even bother trying to grab his phone “i’m sorry, george... _i have hairspray_ ” he said hugging the older back finally.

george chuckled and let go “i’ll find a way to get you mace one of these days, but that works for now”

alex smiled and unpacked everything in the kitchen looking at the boxes that still had to be unpacked “how many bowls did we lose?” he asked.

“we have two left, i threw the broken ones out, already ordered some more, they be here thursday, and hopefully not be broken”

“fuckin’ hell...” he mumbled rubbing his face putting the cheap plastic ones he found in the cupboard.

he turned on some music and they got to unpacking the kitchen, getting all of it done by noon before moving the the living room to unpack some stuff in there, rebuilding their tv stand. alex ordered food while george sat in the middle of the tv stand screwing in some stuff, he looked focused, nodding his head along to the music as he build the stand.

**Will** _  
****sorry about this morning_

alex read over the text a few times, he looked at the empty text box taunting him with what to say. maybe he more didn’t like the intimacy outside of the bedroom because he wasn’t willing to admit he might want someone, he was lonely, he wanted love and will couldn’t give that to him. will was still getting over a break up with some girl, alex hadn’t really paid attention to her all that much, but they had dated a few years, his mind all but forgot her as soon as she was out of wills life - _cheating whore... what was her name? jessie... yeah jessie_ \- he wasn’t ready to commit again, and even if he was ready will’s never dated a guy why would he wanted to start with one that has so much baggage?

**Alex** _  
****its fine, i guess i don’t mind so much  
****just reminds me of how lonely i actually am lol_

he put the order in and handed george things as he asked for them, along with reading out instruction he had to find online since they threw the original one away with the box.

“alex can you tell if that say b or d?” george asked after staring at a wooden plank in his hand for what felt like forever.

alex leaned over looking at the faded indent of the letter “uh... i think d...” he said after squinting a moment.

“james is coming over after filming with will by the way” george said.

“oh do i need to make myself scarce?” he teased the older.

“shut up...” he mumbled “i’m just telling you because we’ll hang out here for a bit then we’re going to dinner together, i could bring you back something”

alex shook his head, he would probably just order in again or maybe just make some noodles in the microwave. george and james had been dating for a few months, it wasn’t really that surprising of an outcome, james had been spending a lot of time over at their apartment or george would go over there, alex and will had been sure something was up, turns out not really - _both to dumb to realize they like one another_ \- but eventually james asked him out and they’ve been going out since. it was cute, though alex kinda hated when they all puppy love on each other around him, so he’d usually end up having the leave the living room sometime during their hangouts so he didn’t have to watch it.

**Will** _  
****well you have me until you find someone_

his phone finally went off with wills text he sighed a bit, he couldn’t substitute will for love... at least the type of love, it was bad enough they used one another whenever feelings got to much, or alex couldn’t sleep.

**Alex** _  
****lol, nah, you’re an amazing shag but probably  
****a shitty boyfriend_

**Will** _  
****hey! i’m lovely, you’d get goodnight text and all_

**Alex** _  
****yeah, yeah, seriously though its probably not a  
****good idea._

**Will** _  
****neither is crawling into each others bed every  
****other night and we do that_

**Alex** _  
****no. end of conversation will, you’re still getting  
****over jessie, i know your lonely as well but i cant  
****let you use me like that.  
****sleeping together's one thing but this is entirely different_.

there was no response however he felt to eyes on him and he looked up from his phone to see a worried look on georges face. alex didn’t even realize that a few tears had managed to escape his eyes, or that he was gripping his phone so hard in his hands that the tips of his fingers had turned white.

“you okay?” george asked though the way he asked seemed like he already made up his mind that alex wasn’t okay.

alex reached up clearing his face “yeah... no i’m fine, just uh... something stupid” he clicked his phone screen off and put it in his hoodie pocked.

george opened his mouth to say something but luckily a knock on the door stopped him from being able to as alex shot up and quickly went to go get the food. he collected himself on the way back to george with the food. the older got up out of the now finished tv stand.

“done just in time” alex smiled.

“you don’t have to talk to me, but if someones upsetting you i would like to know...” george said lifting the tv stand so it was up and pushing it to the wall.

the younger paused a moment sighing as he got his food out handing one of the boxes to george “i’m fine really, like i said it was something stupid, just being a bit over sensitive these days y’know?”

george nodded and seem to give up on trying to force alex to talk to him, they ate in silence on the couch, which killed alex. he didn’t like silence, he couldn’t just sit in silence, it made him feel like bugs were crawling all over him, but he was scared if he tried talking that george would bring up feeling again. luckily james saved them part way through walking into the tense air surrounding them.

“everything okay?” james asked and worried expression on his face.

“yeah, actually i was just about to go stream, so you get george here all to yourself” alex quickly got up leaving his half eaten lunch on the couch and trying to get as quickly to his room as he could.

“what was that about?” he heard james ask.

“i don’t know... i’ll tell you more when we go out, i’m worried about him though”

alex cringed a bit as he closed the door to his room and sat down at his computer, he hated that they sounded like a bunch of worried parents, he was and adult, he was allowed be a sad - _fuck he was allowed to make bad choices for himself_. maybe he’d be seeing will sooner then he’d like, though he knew maybe a small break was needed or will might just try having the conversation with him again if he tried going over tonight.

alex sighed, he took an hour to collect himself before starting up a stream to just chat and chill with his viewers. maybe he would do this for a few hours then go to bed eventually, he had feeling he’d have no trouble sleeping tonight, if anything just to escape today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
